


Scissors on Ribbons

by winwinnie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Guess what I wrote this at midnight, M/M, Trust me on that one, hahahhahhahhahhah, its a wild ride, its truly beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinnie/pseuds/winwinnie
Summary: Lukas is dead.If anything, that's all that Mathias knows. The gunshot echoes in his mind, like a broken record. Scratched, forever useless.It was his fault.





	

Lukas's eyes are dark. The same indigo as always, but someone has turned off the light switch behind them. Closed the curtains. Gone. They remind him of clouds on a sunny day, the first hint of an oncoming storm. Where there was once life, there is only glass, crystals balls on a shelf gathering dust.

They're in a pool. One floating. One held, to be stopped from digging away. The last anchor to the living. Fingernails digging into his still arm, not willing to give up hope. Not just yet. Not while there is still time.

But there isn't time. They stay there for hours, the clock hand breaking the silence with an repetitive tick, echoing through the empty hall. Two people are in the pool. Only one of them can hear the clock. Only one is still breathing.

Lukas is dead.

Mathias can't deny it, but he isn't willing to let go of the body. They are alone, with no one to tell him its okay. But Lukas is dead.

They'd been happy together. For a while.

But they were happy.

He was willing to paint over the fights, the tears, every time that they'd both threaten to leave. They never had, so the whitewash stayed and the façade continued.

But there was no façade when he'd watched the last breath leave  
Lukas's mouth. The way his eyes had dimmed, worn away like rocks against waves.

Abrupt.

Violent.

Dead.

He cradled the body, wishing that in some way it could have been him. It should have been him. The gun had been aimed at him, if only Lukas hadn't taken the bullet. Sacrificed his life.

Scissors on ribbons. Cut one away short, so the other can survive.

Cruel.

Then the tears began to fall.

A waterfall down his cheeks, an attempt to grieve when his mind hadn't given up, yet. The realisation that Lukas wasn't waking up.

Accepting the end.

There was no stopping the rivers now, only the small hiccups that followed as the stream increased. His face was red, undignified. Lukas's eyes were on him, but they didn't see anything. They never would again.

Emptiness.

The cascade didn't stop, but the pain in his chest did. The body in his arms became dead weight clutched in his arms, but he didn't let go. An urge to sink. To stop his own heart. To join Lukas.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't leave his friends behind.

He was too weak to force himself under.

The body became cold, and the blood leaving the would eventually stopped. The pool was tinted pink. Almost red, against Lukas's pale skin. Paper white. A new page, a new beginning, freshly fallen snow.

An ending come too early.

His fingers loosened around the body. He would have to leave. Lukas was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. The clock became louder in his ears, deafening, pressuring him to let go.

Lukas was dead.

His fingers fell away, and the body rose through the water. An angel in sleep. Then it moved.

"Lol jk." Said Lukas.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight and found it the next day. It is a work of art.


End file.
